toori AME :: Rei x Erena
by BATHiNG. iN -butterflies
Summary: After the old generation of Sohma's passed away, a new generation was born, but this time, the curse became even worse than before. Soon after the zodiac's birth, the weather kept getting worse and worse, and it seemed like the apocalypse was upon them...
1. Prolouge

**_A/N:_**

_HAY GUYS_

_Okay, just so you know, this is a NG Furuba fanfic based off a NG Furuba roleplay (gasp.), so re-cap on what's going on so you know who these people are and why the hell it isn't Kyo and Yuki and stuff._

"Look, mommy! It's snowing!"  
"No, it can't be, it's July!"

A pale child's gaze was set out the window in amazement.  
Snow.  
In July.

The mother of the child simply placed a hand on her head in awe, refusing to believe what she saw.

But, there were weirder things in the world, so the mother simply ignored the uncommon weather.  
However, the next day, things weren't as nice.

The next day? Acid rain. The next? Tornadoes and earthquakes. The next? Apocalyptic thunderstorms.

Little did the outside world know, but the harsh weather meant the deaths of the old cursed Sohma's..  
And the birth of a new generation.

After all of the old Sohma's we knew and loved died, the weather became..stranger, but after the new one's were born, it didn't stop.

Everyday was horrible; a new threat challenging humanity everyday.

Of course, all eyes were suspiciously turned towards the Sohma family, but the family took no heed to it. They doubted it was their fault. But, what they didn't realize, is that it was a punishment from God. He was tired of the animal spirit's not learning their lesson, so he decided he'd teach them once and for all.

The Sohma's curse just got worse, and if they didn't figure out a way to cure it fast, the apocalypse would, in fact, come. Many 'cures' were tried; the zodiacs were beaten nearly to death to see if the horrible weather and of course, didn't work.

Feeling very guilty, some Sohma's withdrew themselves from the outside world, while others tried to find a cure. It seperated the family emotionally, but not physically; the God ordered them to all live in the same house, so they could figure it out...if it was possible.

The year is 2026.

(This roleplay is a continued version of an old one, so here's what else has happened so far.)

First thing in the morning, it was raining, and the Sohma rat girl, Erena, decided she'd start a little sprawl with the cat, Shouji. Although, she was probably aiming for more of a concussion rather than a little bruise, as she had aimed the remote control right at his head, and with her strength, it would've most definetely knocked the poor teen out. Luckily, the Rooster held her back. And, of course, because of all the commotion, the God, Rei, had awoken. As he made his way past the Zodiacs and into the kitchen, he found a stray cat on the table, most likely something that followed Shouji home. He told them to get rid of it, but the Rabbit convinced the Boar into keeping it against Rei's orders.

Meanwhile, Erena and Shouji have already left for school. Well, so they thought. The rat convinced the cat into ditching school with her, and so they ditched. Eventually, they had gone to a hotel so Shouji could sleep while it rained, (Not to do...that.), and Yuuhi, the Ox, had found out. He ended up telling Rei and Iva, (The Sheep.), about it, and went searching through hotels, expecting to find the worst.

Yuuhi and Iva didn't find anything in the hotel, though; it looked like the two had already left. The two teens had decided to go out for food, but on the way there, Shouji pushed Erena out of the way of a speeding car and ended up getting hit and sent to the hospital. Suzume, the outsider, finds Erena holding Shouji's limp body, and Erena gives Suzume her cell phone to call Kazuya, the family doctor. Then, the two are rushed off to the hospital.

At the hospital, Erena goes to visit Shouji in his room when he regains conciousness, but is pulled out of the room by Kazuya not too long after. He tells her that she has to decide between either Yuuhi or Shouji, since he could tell that she was so obviously interested in both. She ends up having a small emotional breakdown, and collapses into the arms of Yuuhi, admitting her love for him.

While Erena and Yuuhi are having their tear-a-thon, Iva is picking up all the Sohma children that went to the highschool to go see Shouji in the hospital along with Yaya-kun, the male outsider and loyal servant of the Sohma family.

That night, Rei, the God, decided that he didn't like that Yuuhi and Erena were together. It just ruined his newest little plan; to push Shouji and Erena together to cure the curse. And if she was with Yuuhi, how would that work? So, he began to beat them, and he had eventually locked Yuuhi in a room made only for torture that was barely big enough for him to stand in. Being claustrophobic, Yuuhi naturally began to freak out. Rei then started beating on Erena, which caused Yuuhi to get extremely angry. So, he busted out of the little room and started telling off Rei, then confessed his love for Erena as well.

The next day, when Shouji returned from the hospital, he found out that Erena was being so nice to him because it was all part of Rei's little plot, so he ran away. That, and because he couldn't stand to see Yuuhi and Erena together as a couple, as for some reason, he had began to harbor feelings toward the little rat girl. As much as she tried, Erena couldn't get him to change his mind about running away, and neither could Yuuhi. Right after he left, Erena cut herself, and nearly died because the medicine she was given to numb the pain from Rei's beating was an anticoagulant.

A year later, the cat returned, and Erena was more than over-joyed. However, everything that happens after this doesn't really matter for this fan-fic, because it takes place during the year that Shouji's gone.

**_A/N:_**

_If you want to see character profiles or just read the entire story, PM me._

_Now, on with the story._

_(The first chapter should be released tomorrow at latest.)_


	2. Kutsuu

**A/N: **HAY THERE PEOPLE!  
This chapter took foreveeeer, and I'm glad it's finally done.  
...You know, it looked a lot bigger in word. -sigh.-  
Anyway, here ya go. 3

* * *

For the poor little Sohma Rat girl, it seemed like Shouji had been gone for an eternity, but all in all, it had only been about a week. The time seemed to go by so slowly for her mainly because she was still trying to get over the fact that Shouji just didn't seem to care about how much she really cared about him, and that really hurt her inside. Enough to make her cut, at least. Yuuhi had caught her slitting her wrists a few times during the week and demanded that she gave him all of her razors, and since he was much stronger than her in her current state of physical and mental health, she had no choice but to comply. However, she didn't give him all of them, just the ones that were visible. Meanwhile, everyone else seemed either completely unaffected by Shouji's abscence or they were actually glad he was gone. Good riddance, he was a stupid cat anyway, right? Well, Erena didn't think so. It was sort of contradictory, really.

This morning didn't seem any different from any of the other mornings; like always, she woke up a good deal earlier than the rest of the Jyuunishi, took a shower, took her tuberculosis medicine, and sometimes she even stopped for a little breakfast. Today, she didn't even bother with food and just went outside, figuring that Yuuhi would force her to eat something when he woke up. She'd be doing this for the rest of the day, or at least until she passed out from fatigue or something. When the young girl stepped outside, her coat wrapped around her lightly, the sky was a dark navy blue, signalling that the sun was bound to pop up soon. The weather hadn't changed at all from yesterday; snowish-rain that lightly trickled against the ground and occassionly blew onto the young teen's face, which then caused her to wince a little at the temperature of the percipitation.

Every day, the Rat put up with the apocalyptic weather like it was nothing. Rain, snow, hail, no matter. She stood on the porch of the main house and stared out at the gates that led back into the large Japanese town they resided in, hoping that one day, those gates would open and would reveal Shouji's older and more mature figure. However, that day just never seemed to come, and each day Erena stood out there, she began to get a little more worried. What if Shouji was hit by a car? What if he was kidnapped? Loads of horrible ideas poured into the Sohma girl's mind, each one more frightening than the next. But, she never seemed to lose hope. Whenever someone told her that it was pointless to waste her life waiting on someone who would never come back, she'd simply smile down at them and would say, "He'll come back. I know he will." And then her gaze would return back to those dreaded gates in hope that she could prove her nagging cousins wrong.

And while Erena stood outside every day, causing her tuberculosis to get worse and worse, Rei was going crazier, too. To say that he was mentally ill before was an understatement, and now, he was beginning to hallucinate his dead mother, the woman who had told Rei he was such a disguisting creature and that she hated pretending to love him and hug him on her dying bed. Sometimes, the other Jyuunishi would walk in on him making threats to the air. Some tried to figure out what was wrong with him, but the very few who did failed miserably and either recieved a scolding or a beating from the deranged man known as 'Kami-sama.' And each day, more thoughts about pushing Erena and Shouji together as a cure to the curse came into mind, but other ideas came as well. Most of the time, he had the Dragon, Kazuya, do some of his dirty work, but all in all, it failed anyway. He had to think of something different.

Kazuya was giving Rei his daily check-up and his medicine, like he always did. It was a wonder how Kazuya didn't just give Rei too much medicine and kill him right then and there; Rei had caused too much pain to all of the Jyuunishi to deserve to live anymore. "...Take one pill at a time so you don't choke, please," This was something Kazuya had to say every single day, as for some weird reason, Rei really thought he could swallow all of his pills and vitamins in one gulp. With a slight glare, he spat out all of his pills back into his hand and popped them back in, one by one, until each one had been swallowed into his body. It was mildly entertaining for the Dragon to watch the God attempt to swallow his various pills every day when he already knew that Kazuya was going to tell him to take them one by one anyway. Kazuya simply shook his head a little and finished the check-up quickly; he didn't want to be around for when Rei began talking to himself again.

"You have a fever. The medicine I gave you should bring it down a little, but what you should really do is rest for the rest of the day," He said in his usual serious tone of voice, and after gathering all of check-up equipment, he headed for the door, leaving the God to talk to his 'mother' in the privacy of his own room. As he turned the door handle, he heard Rei mutter, "Kazuya, send Erena-chan up here for me, please," Knowing Rei, he was going to persuade Erena somehow to follow his little plans, seeing as he was too afraid to mess with Yuuhi anymore considering what happened last time. Still, Kazuya couldn't help but to wonder what he was planning. It probably wasn't good.

By now, the house was bustling with Jyuunishi life. Some were getting ready for school, some were getting ready for work, and some were just lounging around, not having anything else to do. Erena hadn't been to school since she had been diagnosed with tuberculosis; it was contagious and the other kids could catch it. Even if she was okay to go to school, she would've refused to go anyway. If she went to school, she might've missed Shouji coming home. Yuuhi had been up for a good while now. Waking up early had become a habit for him ever since Erena started waiting outside for Shouji. Figuring she hadn't eaten, he grabbed an onigiri left over from last night and pulled it out of the fridge, holding it in his hands along with a wool blanket to keep her warm. Of course, the onigiri wasn't a meal and it definetely would fill the girl up, but if she got really hungry, she'd come inside, and that'd probably be for the best.

"Ere-chan, I brought you some stuff," Yuuhi said with a slight smile, holding out the blanket and the onigiri for Erena. She accepted these things gladly and popped the rice ball into her mouth with a slightly sad looking grin. "Thank you, Yuu-kun," She said, her eyes meeting his for only a moment before they returned back at the dreaded closed gates. Yuuhi watched the gates as well, but only for a little bit, then put his hand on Erena's shoulder lightly. Not long after, Kazuya had opened the front door to the Estate and with a more-than-serious expression, he said, "Erena-chan, Rei wants to see you. He's in his room," Kazuya had already warned Erena that Rei was probably going to focus his little plans on her now, but just in case she didn't understand the seriousness of how dangerous it could be to confront him, he gave her a look that simply meant to be careful. "O-Okay, Kazuya-san," She answered quietely, leaving her blanket with Yuuhi as she opened the door to the Main Estate, a somewhat worried expression on her face.

By now, everyone had left for school, and even Yuuhi had left the porch where Erena stood, also needing to go to school lest he fail. Most of the adults had left, too. Even Kazuya; he had some things to take care of in town. So pretty much, it was Erena and Rei that were the only ones left at home most of the time. It was a rare occasion that Erena went to school now-a-days; tuberculosis was contagious and she'd only be allowed to go if she was getting better, and she didn't even want to go to school. She usually didn't have any problems with Rei and her being alone. He was in his room, talking to his 'mother', and she was outside, waiting for Shouji. They were completely out of each other's way.

"Rei-sama? You wanted to see me?" Erena's high-pitched tone echoed through the God's room as she cautiously stepped inside, not knowing what to expect. At first, she expected a beating, but that idea had been crossed out. If Rei even laid a hand on Erena, she and he both knew Yuuhi would through a fit and he would be humiliated...again. And knowing Rei, he wouldn't let the Ox take another blow at his pride. She stood in front of his bed where he was sitting, his indigo hair flowing down his back and onto the bed. His bangs covered his eyes in a more than malevolent looking way, and his signature smirk was resting upon his lips. What that man had going on in his crazy mind was unknown, and all Erena could do was stand there, shaking slightly from the freaky aura Rei was sending out.

"Why aren't you going to school?" The God let out quietly, his gaze not meeting hers, not even for a second. She looked at him with a slightly confused look in her eyes, her head slightly tilted. "B-Because I'm sick, Rei-sama..." She had said sama reluctantly, not being too found of Rei since he had beaten Yuuhi and herself about a week ago. She frowned slightly. Was this all he wanted to know? Why didn't he ask Kazuya or something while he was doing his checkup? "Is everyone else gone?" She heard his voice echo through the room again, and gave off an annoyed frown, not knowing where he was going with this. "Yes. They all went to where they need to go,"

It all seemed so sudden, really, and before Erena could even register the idea in her head, Rei's body had shot up and pinned Erena to the door behind her painfully, banging her head loudly against the wood. Small droplets of tears gathered at the corners of her eyes as she looked up at the God, bewildered and afraid. All Rei could do was smirk as he held her shaking and frail body against the door, her back being painfully pressured onto the knob. "What the hell are you doing?!" She let out painfully, wincing as he pushed her further onto the door knob. What the hell was his problem?!

"You know, after Yuuhi beat me about a week ago, nobody's been taking me seriously anymore," The God let out sadistically into Erena's ear, his chin just inches above her shoulder. "Nobody's afraid of me like they used to be...The hired help, they laugh when I make threats to them...And even some of the Jyuunishi don't believe I have the strength to even kick them anymore. And you know what I've realized?" His deep voice sounded like he was posessed by the devil, and try as Erena might, she just could not squirm out of Rei's iron grasp. Hot tears of fear streamed down her eyes as she shook her head no to his question. "...It was all _your_ fault. If you would've just kept your little nosy self out of what I was doing, I wouldn't have had to beat you and Yuuhi wouldn't have nearly killed me with his little anger surge. But guess what, Erena?! _Yuuhi isn't here to protect you now!_" One of Erena's hands shot down for the door knob, but Rei prevented it from opening the door by giving the girl a good slap across the face, causing her weak body to slam down against the carpeting hard. What was she going to do? Yuuhi, nor anyone else, was around to stop him from whatever punishment he had in mind, and in her current state, it was physically impossible to ward off the angry God. The only thing she could do was bare the pain and hope that he wouldn't beat her to death.

While her body remained curled on the floor in a position that was an attempt at blocking him off from hitting her, he got on his knees and started smacking her around some more. He hit anywhere he could get his hands; her face, her arms, her legs, everywhere. And with each hit, Erena let out a pained cry and attempted to move, but at each attempt he just hurt her even worse. Before long, she was bleeding in various places, mostly because of the cuts he had caused with his nails. And before she could even attempt to stand up, she felt a scratchy feeling in her throat and soon, she was having another one of her coughing fits. Blood streamed down her hands and from the cuts where she had been scratched, and she was beginning to feel a little light-headed. However, Rei didn't stop beating her when she had her fit. In fact, he just started hurting her more. His hands were numb from the slapping and punching he had been delivering to Erena, so now he was using anything he could get his hands on. Books, medicine trays, and even the phone. Erena found it hard to breath, his beating making her need more air that her body just couldn't provide while she was coughing.

When she had stopped coughing, she looked like a murder victim. Blood was smeared all over her face and hands while cuts were open and bleeding all over her body, and her cheeks were dreadfully tear-stained. Rei had stopped hitting her by now, but he wasn't at all done with punishing her. He looked down at Erena from where he was kneeling, a crazed look in his eyes. In a few swift movements, his hands were grasping her shoulders, pinning her to the floor, and his face was right above her crying eyes. His right hand released her shoulder and moved down her stomach, tracing her curves with his hand, until he got to a lower, more sensitive region.

The Rat girl's eyes widened and she immediately began kicking and flailing her arms as an attempt to get the man off of her. "S-Stop it!" These were the only words she could let out before she let out a moan of pain more than anything else. She could feel him thrusting inside of her, and it hurt like hell because he was purposely scratching her with his nails. He simply smirked down at Erena, scratching her harder and harder the more she squirmed. "The more you try to escape...the more I'll hurt you," Erena didn't seem to take this threat into consideration as she began pounding on his back with her arms, hoping it'd cause him to stop. And, even if she was sick, the girl did pack a pretty good punch, so her hits caused the God's back to fall a little bit. He then growled some, and scratched her even harder. At this, Erena's back arched as she let out a cry of pain, a cascade of tears falling from her eyes.

All in all, Erena just gave up. There was nothing she could do. And this painful encounter seemed to last forever, the man occasionally scratching her too hard, causing her to arch her back some more into a painful position. But, eventually, the nightmare stopped, and Rei removed his hand from inside her and stood up, looking at the pathetic sight of Erena. When she had entered his room, she was a pretty young lady, wearing a white top and a black skirt and very little make-up. Now, she was covered in blood, and the once white shirt had been completely stained red. Her eyes were pink and swollen from her sobbing and the little amount of eyeliner she was wearing had been smeared with her tears. Her skirt had been completely torn up by the God's nails and his items used for beating, and she almost looked dead. "Get the hell out of my sight," The God said, colder than ever. And Erena had no problem whatsoever with this order, and she clumsily made her way out of his room, still violently shaking from fear and blood loss.


End file.
